


Spring It On

by LilyPotteri



Series: The Uni-Verse collection [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: Ficlets written for the Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Cherik fluff challenge. These little drabbles are all part of the Uni-Verse, both 1995 and 2025 timelines.Spring on the fluff!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Loki/Pietro Maximoff
Series: The Uni-Verse collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702333
Comments: 87
Kudos: 21
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	1. Thaw

The first day of March signaled the start of spring with bright sunshine.

Erik woke up early, getting ready for a quick jog around the campus. Charles - still out for the world - only turned to his other side with a grumble. 

If let undisturbed, Charles could sleep until noon, or even longer, while Erik was always an early riser.

Erik didn't mind having these mornings to himself. Running was always a solitary sport for him, somewhere he could sink back in his own mind and sort out his thoughts.

These past five months were a heaven Erik could never imagine before, Charles's kindness and unconditional love slowly melting the ice Erik had grown around his heart over the years. 

Erik ran through the still sleeping campus, looking at the melting snow. _How ironic_ he thought. _Spring is on the corner, and I'm lamenting on my new-found feelings._

There were so many possibilities now, with this new life. They could go somewhere together. Nothing fancy, since Erik was not comfortable with Charles paying for everything. But maybe renting a car and going for a road trip was something even Erik could afford. 

He was so lost in his mind, Erik didn't realize that he ran off-campus and was now aimlessly jogging through the streets of Cambridge. Suddenly aware of his surroundings, Erik turned around to head back to their flat, with an absent-minded smile on his lips. 

Arriving back to their place, he ventured back inside without a sound, finding a still sleeping Charles in their tiny bedroom, with the sheets pushed down, exposing creamy-white skin. Erik tore his eyes from the temptation in the bed, opting for a shower instead. 

Erik was in the middle of washing his hair when he heard the door of the bathroom open and close and felt a gush of cold air on his wet skin.

"Good morning," Erik said, amused by the sight of his still half-asleep boyfriend. 

"It's still so early. What are you doing up? I came to take you back to bed with me," Charles muttered sleepily. 

Erik wrapped his arms around him and pressed a quick kiss on Charles's lips.

"I will be out in a minute, Liebling. I even put the kettle on, so your tea will be ready by then. Go, dry yourself up and I will meet you outside."

As Charles slowly withdrew, Erik closed his eyes to finish cleaning up. Messy haired, sleepy telepaths and morning tea. This unfrozen life was pretty good.


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just flowers and lovers and silly puns. These are a few of my favorite things :)

The city of Cambridge, Massachusetts was beautiful in spring. It felt like the whole city was slowly awakening from a long winter's sleep. The trees were growing their leaves back, there were flowers in every park and garden. The Harvard campus lawns were bright green, the tulips bright and colorful at the Italian Institute. 

It was a perfect day for enjoying the outdoors, the early-spring sunshine warming up the air. And to make it even better, it was a Sunday. 

Even Charles, who enjoyed sleeping in on weekends, was up bright and early, and in a jolly good mood to top that. 

"I'm honestly surprised you are up before noon," Erik commented on this rare event with a barely hidden smile. "What's the occasion for this once in a blue moon miracle?"

Charles's smile didn't fade, if something it became even wider, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and planted a hard kiss on his lips. 

"It's beautiful outside, and spring always gets me giddy," was Charles's only explanation. "What do you think about a walk today? We could even go down to the river."

"Oh, you know I'm always up to going down to the Charles. Or going down _on_ Charles," Erik added with a shark-like grin. "I meant in a boat. Of course."

Charles just rolled his eyes at the joke and left it without comment.

The riverside was peaceful, a couple of ships cruising up and down, a handful of people taking advantage of the nice day to spend it outside. Charles and Erik were walking down the riverbank hand in hand, enjoying the sunshine.

"This was a good idea, Schatz," Erik said quietly as they watched the blooming nature around them. "I know someone who can make amazing things from flowers. She joined our study group some months ago and showed us what she can do. You would like her."

Charles sighed, still not happy with his boyfriend's little 'study group', but knowing better than to start an argument on this nice day. 

"I'm sure her powers are fascinating," he said agreeing. He will try to talk Erik out of his world-dominating plans on another day. 


	3. Bird/Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a day late I put two prompts in this one. Bird and Garden. Enjoy the fluff!

It was the 4th of March, and even though the sun was shining, the air was particularly chilly. There was even a strong wind blowing through the still-bare branches on the campus grounds.

Erik pulled on a second turtleneck pullover and glared out the window with all the bitterness he could muster.

"Are you planning an arctic exploration or something?" Charles asked with a grin, as he took in his boyfriend's attire.

"No need to make fun of me. It's bloody cold today, and I dont like being cold."

Charles just wrapped his arms around Erik's waist from behind to rest his head on his shoulder.

"So maybe it isn't the best time for me to propose a stroll in the garden? I was thinking its such a beautiful day, we could spend it outside. Maybe have a picnic or something?"

Erik looked at Charles like he suddenly grew two heads. 

" _Du hast vohl ein Vogel,_ " he groaned, forgetting English for a moment in his shock. 

Charles just shook his head fondly. "Im gonna start learning German so you can't just say these things to me."

"It's just a saying, it translates to _You must be having a bird_. It practically means you're crazy."

Charles chuckled, still not letting go of Erik. "I dont have a bird, darling. Do you want one? I could buy a parrot or a canary at the pet shop."

Erik wiggled out from Charles's arm and turned around. "Very funny. But honestly, why would you want to go out in this weather? Dont you see the wind?"

Charles just smiled mysteriously. "I know a place."

It took another 10 minutes for Charles to convince Erik, but he could be very convincing if he wanted to, abusing the power his blue eyes had on Erik. 

They walked through the mainly unpopulated campus grounds, Erik was still very grumpy under the countless sweaters and Charles wool scarf. 

"I hope you are happy," Erik grumbled. 

Charles just stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss on Erik's cheek. 

"Don't fuss, baby. We are almost there."

Turning on a corner, they found themselves in a garden Erik had never seen before. 

The grass was green, and there were little snowdrops everywhere. Thanks to the library building behind them, the wind wasn't so bad either. 

"So, what do you say? Is it really that horrible out here?" Charles asked with a grin.

Erik just rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, still standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Come on, darling don't be such a grump," Charles leaned up to whisper in Erik's ear. "You know what? We could have a hot bath when we get back. Im sure I can find a way to warm you up."

That put a smirk on Erik's face. "Now you are talking. Okay, maybe you don't have such lousy ideas, Liebling."


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are just sickeningly in love. Set in my Uni-verse.

Erik wasn't a party person. He wasn't even a people person, to begin with, always preferring a night in than some loud beer-soaked frat-party. 

But the thing was, that even though Erik hated these events, his boyfriend was kind of a social butterfly. And even if Erik hated parties, he loved Charles.

That was the reason for him being at some frat-house, even grumpier than usual - which was something all on its own.

But it was Raven's birthday. Erik's relationship with Raven was an unusual one. Erik had met Raven first when the girl joined his and Azazel's "study group", and it was Raven, who had brought Charles along with herself to that particular Halloween party, almost two years ago. For those reasons, Erik felt like he owed Raven his life. 

"Come on, Mr. Sourpuss!" A very tipsy Charles approached him as he stood by the wall, nursing a beer. "Liven up! Raven will track you down and drag you to the dancefloor by whatever body part she might get her hands on first."

Erik felt himself getting flustered, so he took a sip from his drink instead. 

"Oh, darling. Come, dance with me. I swear to protect you from my sister. "

Erik looked around the room. Everyone was either drinking, or dancing, or doing both at the same time. But they were there, and this was a public place. And Erik still couldn't let himself be seen dancing with Charles in front of strangers. 

Sensing his thoughts, Charles stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Erik's neck.

"I can make sure no one sees us if that would make you more comfortable. I'm proud of us, but I understand your fears. I would do anything to make you happy, love."

Erik felt his throat closing up as he looked into those unbelievable blue eyes. 

"You are too good to me, mein Schatz," Erik whispered before kissing Charles slowly, taking his time tasting his lips. 

When Charles lifted his fingers to his forehead, Erik gently pushed them away. 

"There is no need for that, Liebling. I'm proud of us too. _Ich Liebe dich,"_ Erik added in his mind. 

" _I love you too. So, dance?"_

_"It would be my honor."_

Erik might not have been a party person, but he could get used to them if it meant holding Charles in his arms while they swayed to the rhythm of the music. 


	5. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late again, but here is another fluffy-funny drabble from the Uni-verse era

Sometimes, Erik couldn't believe how his life got like this. He never could have imagined as a poor mutant boy in Dusseldorf, that someday in the future he will spend his nights trying to get his drunk boyfriend home from a bar.

It was 2 o'clock in the night, and most of the campus was quiet and dark, the only source of light was the streetlamps along the walkway. 

The night started out relatively simple. Just a couple of drinks at a bar, with their friends. They did not have a big crowd, just Raven, Azazel, Hank, Angel and the two of them. 

Nevertheless, what started out as a casual night-out, ended with Charles proclaiming he could out-drink them all and was keen on demonstrating it. 

By midnight, Charles was drunk and by 1 AM, he was utterly sloshed. It took almost another hour for Erik to persuade his boyfriend to leave. 

Erik wasn't a weak man, but the dead weight of his drunk boyfriend was heavy, even for him. Luckily, the blood in Charles's body contained enough iron for Erik to be able to lift him just above the ground.

Luckily there was no one around because they were quite a sight. And when Erik thought it couldn't get worse, Charles started to sing. 

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are gray_   
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Erik sensed his powers coming to an abrupt halt and the next he saw was Charles lying on the grass, but still singing on the top of his lungs.

"Charles... Liebling, please stop. You will wake everyone up. Come on, we are almost home," Erik tried to reason with his boyfriend. 

"But darling, you are my sunshine and I want everyone to know that."

Erik could feel himself getting red, but he gathered his wits around himself. Focusing back on Charles, he lifted the man from the ground again. 

They made the last part of their journey like this. Charles singing loud and off-key, in front of Erik, who was already thinking about how he will get back at Charles for this night. 


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is really cheesy and corny and soft.

Erik hated the cold. He had terrible memories of the cold nights in Düsseldorf. Coal was expensive and they had to make ends meet with only his Mother's income, so their small flat was often cold. 

Things got better with time, but the memory of those cold months remained. Even when he moved to the States, Erik put on all the available sweaters to keep the frost at bay. Luckily, Charles had countless fluffy sweater-vests and huge scarves, so Erik was never cold again. 

In Erik's opinion, the best part of winter was when it ended. The first warm days of spring always filled him with hope and joy. 

It was wonderful to see the campus grounds coming back to life, trees growing green again, the birds singing on the branches, and the weak spring sunshine warming the air. 

It was a lazy Sunday morning, and even Erik, who was ever the early-riser felt like sleeping in. They were out yesterday, Charles dragged him to some party, even though he would have very much preferred staying home. But there was little Charles couldn't ask Erik if he looked at the man with those big blue eyes.

It was well over 4 in the morning when they had stumbled home drunk and exhausted, felling into bed and passing out immediately. 

Erik enjoyed waking up slowly, as his senses slowly came back. The first thing he felt was the warmth of the sunlight coming from the window. Of course, they forgot to close the curtains last night. But Erik did not mind one bit, as he watched the rays of sunshine playing on Charles's porcelain skin. 

Charles had filled Erik's life with warmth and sunshine. What was once cold and lonely, was now brimming with life. 

Erik touched his lips to Charles's shoulder, planting a barely-there kiss. Charles stretched out under the blanket like a lazy cat, turning around sluggishly. 

"Mmmmm," was all he said, still not opening his eyes. Erik leaned in and kissed the tip of Charles's nose and both of his cheeks, before returning to his shoulder. "Mmmmorning," Charles muttered as his eyes fluttered open. 

"Good morning, Schatz."

Charles decided to close his eyes again, as Erik continued to pepper kisses all over Charles's still sleep-warm skin. 

_Yes_ , Erik thought. He could get used to mornings like this. With Charles in his life, there was no winter he couldn't survive. He had his own beacon of love and hope to warm up his heart. 


	7. Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little naughty something 3 days late :D Sorry, my life is hectic these days. Have some young Cherik :D

Erik's younger years were not fun. He didn't like to dwell on them, but he had lived a lonely life with his mother in Düsseldorf. He never had had the classic young and bold phase had been too focused on his studies. 

Moving to the States had changed that a little bit when he had found a couple of good friends. 

What really had brought a big change in his life was meeting Charles and falling in love with him. 

Erik still wasn't a party person, but he at least had company now. Some days he even felt young and careless. 

"I'm glad you feel careless. And you are still young, darling, _"_ Charles always reminded him, when he voiced those thoughts. 

It was a Saturday night, but for once they did not go out. Erik could be very convincing, as he proposed a much more enjoyable plan for their night. 

"Well I have to give it to you, there are better things than getting drunk," Charles admitted sometime later, sweaty and tired and sated. 

Erik just flashed him his signature wide grin, drawing patterns on Charles's shoulder with his finger. "Told you so."

There were certain times when Erik was glad they were still young. He was glad exactly four times in a row just that night.


	8. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short, sweet, naughty one. Beware the puns!

When Erik had first moved in with Charles, they were still in university, and cooking was never a thing they had done. Take-outs and the cafeteria were more than enough for both of them. Their life had been way too hectic to find the time for cooking anyway.

When they had finished school and had decided to move to New York, things had changed. Even though Charles still could not cook to save his life. Erik had always enjoyed working in the kitchen, experiencing, trying out new recipes.

Tonight he was in the mood for some Italian food; chicken parm, and ravioli. Erik had even picked up some panna cotta from their favorite Italian deli for dessert.

Erik felt the metal of Charles's watch even before the man walked into the kitchen. Soon there were two arms around his waist as Charles tried to peek over his shoulder.

"Smells like heaven, what are you making?" Charles asked, hopping onto the counter beside the stove. 

"Italian. You know you could make yourself useful and grate some cheese." With a flick of Erik's hand, the cheese grater came floating down from the shelf. 

Charles looked at the appliance with distrust. "Do you think that's a good idea? The last time I had got close to this thing, it had nearly taken my finger.

Erik just rolled his eyes instead of an answer, so Charles picked up the grater gingerly. 

"Okay, then. I will do it for the _grater_ good."

Erik just lifted a spoon from the counter and hit Charles on the head with it. 

"Blimey! What was that for?"

"You know exactly why. Shut it and get off from there. I could use your help."

Charles wiggled his eyebrows as he slid down from the counter. "You know I'm a big fan of getting off."

"Don't rush to the dessert, Liebling. Be a good boy, and you might get lucky later."

Dinner was a hit, and Charles even managed to spare his fingers for his relief. 

"So what about that desert?" Charles asked suggestively, as they rinsed the plates before loading them in the dishwasher.

Erik opened the fridge and took out the delicacy. "Here you are," he said with a grin. 

Charles wined frustratedly but took the sweets to the table."You know what I mean, don't be such a tease."

Erik just licked his spoon with a wink. "I can think about some situations when you don't mind my teasing at all."

Soon there were only two bowls left on the table and a line of discarded clothes leading to the bedroom.


	9. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very very cheesy, I have no excuse :D

One of the first things Charles had realized after moving to the States, was how the sky was the same anywhere he was. 

The one in Cambridge, Messechusets was just like the one back in England. Truth to be told, Charles wasn't homesick much - there wasn't much to miss from that manor that never had been home. 

It was still a grounding thought when he found himself lost in the strange new world and the utter lack of the metric system. 

There had been days in the beginning when Charles had felt like the sky was the only familiar thing in his new home.

Charles had got used to America after a couple of weeks, but he still found himself smiling when he looked up. 

When he had met Erik - on that fateful Halloween night, Charles had enjoyed talking to a fellow foreigner, someone with some shared experiences. Somehow, Charles hadn't mentioned his relationship with the sky until a couple of months into their relationship.

It was a beautiful spring day, so they went for a walk around Kingsley park. When they got tired, Charles suggested lying down in the grass for a bit. Erik - begrudgingly - agreed to it, so they put their coats down in the grass and spread out on them. 

"I like the sky," Charles said, breaking the silence. "When I had first moved here, it was comforting to know how it was the same as back at home."

"Technically, it's not the same. We see different parts of it from here than we do in Europe. And let's not get started about light-pollution. There are no real stars here, not like they were back home," Erik mumbled. 

Charles slapped his boyfriend on his arm. "Don't be such a sourpuss! And I wasn't talking about the night sky. I like how blue it can get. Like now, without any clouds. I have never seen this color blue."

Erik's answer was quiet. "I had," he turned slightly to his side to look at Charles. "I see it now."

Charles felt himself getting flustered as his face flushed bright red. He was - for once - out of words. 


	10. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, uploading two days in a row :) Some more cheese to come!

Erik was an outdoor person. He loved to jog early in the morning, or just going on long walks whenever he had the time. 

He preferred studying in the park, instead of the library if the weather permitted it.

That was the only issue with this whole idea - the weather. 

It had been such a nice day yesterday. Erik had taken Charles on a little hike, enjoying the spring breeze and bright sunshine.

But when he had woken up this morning, the sky was black and there was a downpour outside. 

"Scheiße," he grumbled under his nose when he pulled back the curtains on their bedroom window. 

"What's the matter, love?" Charles's sleepy voice came from the bed. "Come back to bed."

Erik shook his head and gave one last dark look at the world outside before turning his back to the window.

"It's raining. I wanted to go for a run."

"One more reason to stay in bed all day. I don't see the problem with that."

"I'm gonna make some breakfast. You go back to sleep, Liebling," Erik said grumpily and left, unaware of Charles's pout. 

Erik was just finishing up with the scrambled eggs and french toast when a very sleep-rumbled Charles shuffled out from the bedroom. 

"Why don't you come back to bed? It's not that much without you?" Charles asked, lips still pouting. 

Erik felt his heart skip a beat from his boyfriend's ridiculous appearance. His hair was a messy mop of curls, and his face was sleepy. Suddenly, Erik's sour mood disappeared and he found himself smiling.

"I will make you tea, Schatz, and join you in a minute. What do you think about breakfast in bed?"

That wiped the sad look off Charles's face and his blue eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Oh, I can get on board with that. Could you make my toast extra crunchy?"

"Of course, Mein Geliebter," Erik gave Charles a soft smile before turning back to the stove. 

In less than five minutes the breakfast was ready, so Erik put everything on a metal tray and went back to the bedroom with the food flying in front of him.

"What's the occasion?" Charles asked, propped up against his pillows. 

"There isn't one. I just won't let the weather ruin my day," Erik said while sliding under the sheets, the tray hovering just above the bed. 

_"I'm sorry for your morning run, but I know a way to burn some calories,"_ Charles sent over on their mental link. 

_"Hmmm isn't that so? Well, then. Eat your breakfast. You will need your energy."_

Erik might have been an outdoor person, but maybe rainy days weren't so bad either. 


	11. Song/New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here I am with a double prompt again :) Big thanks for all the German help - I would be so lost without y'all <3  
> The soft boys are back :)

Everything was so new to Erik. For someone who had lived all his life in self-isolation from feelings and relationships. 

For someone who had spent all his time focusing on his studies, on his way to get out, to do more. 

And then he had got out. Had got a scholarship, and a student visa, and now he was here in the United States of America. The land of the free. 

Still, for the first couple of years, he had continued the hard work with a determined focus on his studies. 

And then he had met Charles. And he had brought something new in his strictly ordered life. 

Self-reflection. Questioning his identity. Feelings he had never known before. Everything was new, exciting, terrifying. 

Charles was patient, never rushing Erik into something he wasn't ready for. He was all big, understanding blue eyes and calm reassurance. 

And slowly, ever so slowly, Erik accepted this new life. Being with someone. Being with Charles. Calling him his boyfriend. 

Ever so slowly opening his mind and heart out to Charles and in return receiving Charles's own. 

"Erik, darling, what's the matter? You are thinking so loud, it's giving me a migraine," Charles asked one night. 

They were lying on the big, overstuffed couch in Charles's flat, with Erik's head resting against Charles's thigh. 

Erik was supposed to be reading one of his weighty Physics textbooks - conveniently levitating several inches above them thanks to a metallic clip-on bookmark, - but Erik had not turned the pages for a while now.

"Sorry. I was just... wondering about stuff," Erik answered, tilting his head up to look at Charles. The book crashed to the ground behind the couch. 

Charles's finger slid into Erik's short hair, gently scratching his scalp. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Erik chuckled but pushed his head more into Charles's hand. "That's bold, coming from you."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, of course. I was just thinking about this... us... this whole new world," Erik stuttered. 

Charles wrapped the finger of his free hand around Erik's wrist and lifted it up to his mouth, kissing it gingerly. 

"Back in the days when Raven and I were small, I used to sing to her. Lavender Blue was her favorite. Do you have some German lullabies you loved as a child?"

Erik caressed Charles's jaw before answering. "I can't sing, but I can show you instead."

As Charles lifted two fingers to his temple, the room faded away to give way to a different place. They were in a small bedroom, a little boy tucked in under the covers and a woman sitting next to his bed. She was singing softly. 

_"La-le-lu_  
nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu  
wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen  
drum schlaf' auch du"* 

There was a strong feeling of warmth and love in the air, and Charles found himself smiling when he opened his eyes.

_"This was adorable, darling"_ Charles sent through their mental link. _"Thank you for showing me."_

_"I can't wait for you to meet Mom,"_ Erik sent back. _"She will love you to pieces."_

_"I do hope so."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The song is called La-le-lu and the verse translates to:   
> La-li-loo  
> Only the man in the moon watches  
> If the little babies are sleeping  
> Thus, sleep you, too.
> 
> I think it's adorable!


	12. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this chapter is, but it's fluffy and moonlight-y :)

Charles couldn't sleep. Insomnia was a frequent guest, the buzzing thoughts of the university around him keeping him up at night. He thought about reading but didn't want to turn the light on and disturb Erik, who was sleeping peacefully next to him.

Charles realized that he had forgotten to close the curtains on the window, and rays of moonlight were making everything shine with an outlandish glow. It's times like these when Charles wishes he could draw or paint, to save this moment. 

But the only thing he can do is to memorize it. The way the moonlight played on Erik's hair and on his creamy shoulder. 

It was art all by itself. 

Charles reached out with his mind, just a little bit, to take a small look at Erik's dream. He didn't mean to be nosy, but Erik had just a peaceful expression on his face. So maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt. 

_Charles found himself in a lake, with the Moon shining bright above him, and the water cool, but not too cold._

_Erik was floating in the water not far from him, arms around a figure that looked just like Charles._

_Dream-Charles pulled Erik to the ladder and they climbed up to the pier. When Erik lay down on the pier and pulled dream-Charles onto himself, the real Charles thought it better to leave, before he couldn't find the willpower to extract himself from the dream._

Back in their room, Charles couldn't suppress a grin. "You horny, little bastard," he whispered into the darkness. 

"Hmmm?' came the sleepy mumble from Erik, but Charles quickly eased his mind back into the illustrious dream. 

Charles could manage to get a couple of hours of sleep, and when he next woke up, Erik was already awake. 

"Morning, Sunshine," Erik greeted him with a smile and a hot cup of Charles's favorite tea.

"Thank you, Darling. Did you sleep well?" Charles asked with a knowing half-grin.

"Dreamt anything... interesting?"

The nonchalant tone made Erik suspicious, and he lifted one eyebrow. "Did I project it again?"

Charles bit his lip with a guilty expression. "I might have... peeked a little bit. You looked so peaceful and I couldn't sleep. But you seemed to be... enjoying yourself."

Erik's ears were turning a bright shade of pink, and the spoon in his mug started to vibrate a little bit. 

"I can't help it... you looked so beautiful in the moonlight."

Charles closed his eyes and thought about yesterday night, the way the rays of light played on Erik's shoulder and hair. Then he pushed the picture over through their mental link.

" _Same, darling. Same."_


	13. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is away at a conference, and Erik is brooding.  
> Oh, and FYI: this is set in the late '90s.

Since they had got together, Erik got used to being around Charles all the time. They moved in together quite soon and pretty much spent all their free time together since then. 

But now Charles got an invitation to an important conference in California, the other side of the country. It was only a week, but still, the longest they had ever been apart from each other. 

"I don't have to go," Charles instantly said, when he got the letter from one of his professors. "There will be other events, closer to us."  
"Nonsense. It's a chance for you to make connections, to get to know people. I have so much work to do, I will hardly realize you are gone." 

It wasn't true of course. Charles was gone for one day, and Erik was already missing him. Erik got so used to wake up next to Charles every morning, to feel the gentle nudge of his mind. Not probing, just caressing Erik's own mind with his familiar presence. 

On day 2, Erik lost his self-control and called Charles's cell from a payphone. It was turned off, and he couldn't get himself to leave a message. 

On day 3, Erik decided to write a letter. He didn't plan to post it, but he felt like he had to write these feelings down and out, so maybe he could get some peace.

_Dear Charles,_

_I feel like a character from some 19th-century romance novel. But you are gone, and I'm all alone, so bear with me. I already said no to Azazel's invitation to get drunk. So yeah, I'm brooding alone in our apartment. I will probably never show you this letter._

_Do you know what I miss the most about you? No, get your mind out of the gutter. I miss your mind around mine. I miss the blue glint of your eyes. And I miss your laugh. I think those are my favorite things about you. Your mind, your eyes, and your laugh._

_I tried calling you yesterday, but it went straight to voicemail and I didn't know what to say. What could I say? That I sleep on your side of the bed because it smells like you? I know what I sound like. But you will never see this letter, so I can be as pining and miserable as I am. I'm counting the days. I will not let you leave our bed. I'm gonna do unspeakable things with you. I miss you. Have I mentioned that? Maybe I should go drinking. I can't wait to get you back. I love you, Schatz. Come back to me soon._

_Erik._

When he was finished, Erik folded the piece of paper and left it on his desk. After a couple of days, he even forgot about it. 

Charles got home on the 7th day, by which Erik was on the verge of going mad. He could only wait until the front door closed behind Charles, before attacking him and pulling him into their bedroom for some much needed catching up.

Countless hours and a much-needed shower later, Erik was making some light diner when Charles shuffled out to the kitchen in only Erik's shirt. There was a familiar piece of paper in his hand.

"Darling, what is this?" he asked with a smile.

Erik turned around and went completely red when he realized what Charles had referred to.

"That's... nothing. I mean. Nothing interesting. I just... missed you, okay?" Erik bit his lower lip anxiously, as Charles's eyes were skimming through the desperate lines. 

"Awww, love this was so cute. I missed you too. And you definitely did some unspeakable things, Charles smirked with a wink. "I'm sorry for making you feel lonely. Next time, if I have to go somewhere, you will come with me."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Charles spoke again.

"And just so you know, my favorite thing about you..."there was a naughty glint in Charles's eye, "is your kind heart. Next to... other parts of you."

"Shut up, and kiss me some more!"


	14. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fast forward - just 30 years, what's that? :) and some family fluff.

It was a beautiful late spring day, the Sun shining bright with a nice little breeze. It was a perfect day for a family outing. 

_Family._ It was an everlasting wonder for Charles when he looked at their little brood. It's been over 30 years since that ominous party, 30 years of love, life, family. 

Their twins were all grown up, dashing young adults in their early twenties, living their best life at Columbia, following their own path. It was a rare occasion to have them both home at the same time. 

"What do you all think about a nice picnic in Central Park?" Charles asked at breakfast.

Pietro made a face. "I already have plans with Loki. We are going to the cinema."

Charles gave his son a kind smile. "They can join us, and you can still go out in the evening. Come on, children when was the last time we did something as a family?"

Never immune to his husband's pleading eyes, not even after decades of marriage, Erik reached out and entwined his fingers with Charles's on the table. 

"We are going, and it's not up for debate. A little outing will be nice for all of us," he said sternly, not leaving place for arguments.

Pietro just rolled his eyes but knew better than to argue. 

"I think it's a great idea, Dad," Wanda said, giving his brother a look. "You two are already joined by the hip all the time. It won't hurt to spend some time with your family."

"It's not the hip we are joined by," Pietro shot back with a grin.

"And that's way more than we need to know, young man!" Erik put an end to the discussion. "You can bring your partner if you want to, but that's the last I want to hear about the matter. 

It really was a pleasant day. They weren't the only ones taking advantage of the nice weather, the park was full of people enjoying the sunshine. They had met Pietro's partner, Loki at the 72nd street subway station and after a short walk, the Lehnsherr-Xavier family sat down under a blooming cherry tree, spreading a big blanket over the grass. 

Pietro – clearly having no problems with PDA in front of his parents -, pulled Loki in his lap, wrapping his arms around their chest.   
Seeing that, Wanda just shook his head in dismay and pulled out a book from his bag.

_“This was a good idea, Schatz,” Erik thought, sending it through their mental link. “I just wish, or son would be I don’t know… less… outgoing? I love that he is so open and carefree, but he is still our little boy. I don’t need such palpable evidence of his love life.”_

There was a gentle caress against Erik’s mind and Charles sat down next to his husband, resting his head against his shoulder.

_“You are not the one who has to keep out all the X rated things he is projecting. But Darling, he is 22 years old, and in love. It’s perfectly normal behavior. I was way worse when I was his age.”_

That made Erik chuckle, taking Charles’s hand in his own. “ _Oh, I seem to remember your late twenties. I have fond memories of them.”_

A picture of a much younger Charles came into their shared mind-space, with a naughty grin on his lips.

_“Hey, don’t be bad. We should be setting good examples for our children,”_ Charles said into their mind playfully.

_“Our children are fine. Now kiss me.”_

Charles laughed out loud and leaned up for a kiss, ignoring the annoyance of the others. They might not be young anymore, but they could but be just as free and reckless.


	15. Bonfire/Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late again, but I come bearing a double prompt :) Engage the fluff!

Despite living in America for more than 30 years, Charles always remained an Englishman in his heart. That meant being forever sour about the lack of the metric system and stubbornly keep using Celsius. 

In that matter, Erik was no different. The two Europeans constantly frowning upon the ridiculousness of American things were a constant delight for everyone around them.

Their children, born and bred American kids liked to make fun of their parents' frustration, and stubbornness. 

Being English at heart meant celebrating the holidays of his homeland. Including, but not limited to Bonfire Night in November.

"So remind me, why are we doing this again?" Pietro asked with limited enthusiasm, as they were waiting for Raven and Azazel to arrive. The whole family was dressed up as warm as they could, preparing for the chill of the English November. 

"You know, your whining is just as much part of the tradition as going to England," Wanda said teasingly, pulling on her red fingerless gloves. "We are doing it because it's important for Dad, and because it's tradition. And luckily, uncle Az can give us all a lift."

Pietro made a face at his sister, before pulling out his phone. He was already missing Loki. But before he could even open his messenger app, there was a smell of sulfur in the air, and Azazel and his family appeared with a loud popping sound.

The red-skinned man had one arm around Raven, and the other around their 10 years old son, Kurt. 

"Uncle Charles, uncle Erik!" The little blue boy squealed when they appeared, instantly jumping into Erik's arms with glee. 

"Hey there, little man," Erik smiled, hugging his nephew before putting him down. "You grow bigger every day."

"Can we get this party started? I can take two at the same time, so I would like to get started, da?" Azazel interrupted their reunion. 

Oxford looked exactly like it did all those decades ago. Charles's heart filled up with joy at the sight of the centuries-old buildings and the little alleyways. New York might have been his home for over 30 years now, the place where his family lived. But Oxford still had a very special place in his heart. 

_"We should come back more often if it makes you this happy,"_ Erik said over their mental link, and Charles felt his hand reaching for his own to tangle their fingers together.

"Come on, I can see the smoke, the celebrations are already well underway," Charles said out loud, pointing at the smoke spiraling up into the sky in front of them.

The pyre was lit in the center of the Castle Mound, tourists, students, and locals gathering around it. The straw figure in the middle was just starting to catch fire. Charles closed his eyes and let the melody of that familiar accent wash over his mind. It was different from the usual American brawl around him, something he had gotten used to over the years. It was heartwarming and beautiful. 

Opening his eyes Charles took in his family. Raven, with his husband and little boy, a grown-up and happy woman. His own beautiful daughter, Wanda, more in awe from the environment than the flames in front of her. Charles felt her enthusiasm about Oxford that could have matched his own. Maybe... but that was a question for another day. Pietro, his silver hair glinting in the fire-light, already on his phone again, taking pictures and probably sending them to his partner. The twins couldn't be more different, but Wanda's quiet, scholarly personality and Pietro's chaotic energy made for a perfect balance.

And then there was Erik, his rock, his partner, his soul-mate. Erik was his other half. And yes, they were just as different, as their children, but together they were perfection. The two sides of a coin. 

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's waist and stood on his toes to whisper in his ear. "I love you."

"Ich Liebe dich Mein Schatz," came Erik's gentle answer as he leaned down to press a kiss onto Charles's mouth. "Happy Bonfire Night."


End file.
